Rise of the Huntress
by BlueKnight101
Summary: As Bane tightens his grip on Lima, the Huntress will rise to stop him, but is Bane the master mind behind this plan, or is something bigger happening. This is the final fight. The final battle. Huntress vs Bane. Good vs Evil


**CHAPTER 1**

Nightbird emerged from the darkness of the parking garage and moved to stand under the light like Rachel had told him to do. He had no idea what he was doing here, he had just been told that there was someone who wanted to meet him, and he trusted Rachel.

"Thank you." A voice growled from the darkness, instantly, Nightbird adopted a defensive stance, "I'm not here to harm you," The voice continued, "But this is MY city. I should never have abandoned it all those years ago." And with that a figure emerged into the light directly in front of Nightbird. Nightbird couldn't believe it. The figure wore the dark purple outfit of the Huntress, but she couldn't be the Huntress. As far as he knew, Huntress was dead,

"Who are you?"

"I am the Huntress. The Dark Warrior."

"Huntress is dead! That's why she wasn't here to protect Lima."

Quinn had, by now, realised that there was something very familiar about Nightbird. His build, his eyes, his voice, his hair, something was screaming at Quinn that she knew who he was. It was strange being the Huntress again, but Lima needed her, and she would answer the call.

"If I need to prove myself, I will, but until then, I want to help you stop Bane."

"We don't need help!" Nightbird remarked angrily, this _wannabe _Huntress was starting to annoy him. How dare she tarnish the Huntress's reputation. He hadn't been paying attention, so he hadn't registered the fact that he had been asked something.

"How's Rachel?" Quinn asked again, irritated that Nightbird had such a short attention span.

"How do you know her?"

"I went to school with her."

"So did I."

That's when it clicked. _Blaine Anderson. _Blaine was Nightbird. Quinn always wanted to inspire people, but she never thought someone she knew would replace her.

"Why Blaine?"

Nightbird paled. _How does she know who I am? _He thought to himself.

"This city needed a hero. You know who I am, it's only fair that you tell me."

Quinn reached up and removed her mask so Blaine could see who she was. Nightbird smiled. So, she was the real Huntress, Rachel had told him who the Huntress had been, and now, his idol was standing before him.

"Bane must be stopped. I'm here to do just that."

"Then, come with me, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team."

**10 minutes later**

Blaine landed in front of an old run down building in downtown Lima, followed closely by Quinn. He pressed his hand against the door and a small light emanated from the door, as a hidden hand scanner read Blaine's finger prints. As a beep sounded and the door swung open, Blaine turned to Quinn; "Stay close to me and do exactly as I say."

Quinn nodded as they entered the base of the Secret Society of Superheroes. The inside of the building was completely different to what Quinn had been expecting to find. While the outside of the building looked run down, the inside was immaculately white, Quinn knew exactly who had designed this building, there was only one possibility. Rachel. She followed Blaine down many halls, until they reached a door labelled 'the inner sanctum'; "Wait here." Blaine told her as he entered. Quinn sighed and leaned up against the wall.

As Blaine entered, he flashed a smile to his team-mates. The room was large, big enough for a conference table to sit twelve to be positioned in the middle. There was 'Tarantula Head' Joe Hart, 'The Asian Persuasion' Tina Cohen-Chang, 'Sweet and Spicy' Sugar Motta, 'Femme Fatale' Kitty Wilde and his second in command, 'Wall Flower' Marley Rose. They all greeted him warmly, and sat down and waited for him to start speaking.

"These past few weeks, have been hard on us all," Blaine began sadly, "But Bane must be stopped, and I think I have found away."

They all looked curious, that is, until Blaine opened the door and Huntress entered proudly. There was a low gasp from a few of the heroes. They had all heard of Huntress, and how she (and Batgirl) defeated the Joker.

"To defeat Bane, we must first find his weakness, and his base of operations. I also need filled in on the situation at hand." Quinn told them, moving to stand beside Blaine.

"Bane arrived in the city two years ago. He began running contraband for the local Mafia. Allowing them to take on the police. Anything they wanted, he got for them. Guns, drugs, explosives, even people, whatever they want, Bane got for them. Then, a year ago, Bane overthrew the head of the Mafia and began a massive gang war with the Police. Said gang war, is still going on. The Police outnumber the Mafia, however, Bane has been planning something, his attacks have been more coordinated over the past few months. However, we are still trying to figure out what he's planning."

Quinn fought for a moment, she had fought Bane before, while on Watchtower. Bane had lead a League of Shadows attack on the Justice League base, killing hundreds of heroes. Bane had been captured and he had been imprisoned in...

"Arkham..." Quinn whispered.

"What?" Tina asked, having seen Quinn's lips move, but not being able to hear what she had said.

"Arkham." Quinn stated, "After Bane lead the League of Shadows in an attack on Watchtower, he was imprisoned at Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, in Gotham City..."

"How does this help us?" Blaine interrupted her.

Quinn scowled at him, she hated being interrupted, especially when she was trying to help people, "It might not, but I know someone in Arkham, who I know for a fact was in a cell near Bane's."

"Who?" Joe asked, his curiosity rising.

"Brittany Pierce." Quinn told them, quietly, she hadn't thought of her ex-friend for just over seven years. The blonde had been so innocent. So _corruptible. _Glancing around, she saw that the other heroes had evidently never heard of Brittany. Letting out a sigh, Quinn elaborated, "Harley Quinn."

"What makes you think she'll talk to us?" Blaine protested, "She's a criminal!"

"She was a criminal, according to recent psychiatric reports, she shows full remorse for what she did, and has helped the police to catch a number of criminals."

"Do you really think that she'll be able to help us defeat Bane?" Sugar spoke up for the first time, reclining back in her seat, a look of conflict on her face, evidentially, she was conflicted about whether they should seek Brittany's help.

"I'm positive."

Blaine nodded slowly, "While I may not agree with Huntress, we don't really have another option do we?" When there was no reply from around the table, Blaine continued, "Huntress," Quinn looked to him, "You will go to Arkham with Wall Flower and Femme Fatale, and seek Miss Pierces help. The rest of us, will remain in Lima and continue to fight Bane's occupation."

Wordlessly, Quinn rose to her feet, followed closely by Kitty and Marley. When no one could see her face, Quinn smiled. She would finally get to see Brittany again.


End file.
